Be Careful
by avampire'sgirlfriend2010
Summary: Nichole Anderson, a not so average girl. So why would Damon like her so much? A story that comes after Elena chooses Stefan.


_Nichole Anderson, a different type of girl then everybody else, making her stand out in her school, Fells Church's High School. Nichole had been adopted by the Anderson family when she was nine years old, remembering only a few things of her past before her parents had died. A few years after she had been adopted, the innocent family that she had been welcomed into had been destroyed when the married couple came home some nights with drugs other nights they came home drunk. And as time past, they came home more and more frequently like that. And as time past, the sweet innocent girl that Nichole once had been had been destroyed, and she started cutting herself. Weird things start to happen when she starts having weird dreams about death when she is older, like being visited by a girl that seems to be following her everywhere and she has no clue about who this girl is, doesn't know anything about where this girl lives, and doesn't know anything about why she is following her everywhere. Damon Salvatore, having loving the girl in the past, he starts to go after Nichole who is reincarnated of a past lover of his(nothing to do with Katherine whatsoever), but he will start to understand that she isn't anything like the way she used to be.. And he starts to uncover that she is the only girl in Fells Church that he can't control with his Powers, that attracts him more. Will Nichole learn who this little girl is that keeps following her everywhere? Or will things get worse? Will she understand the meaning to her dreams? Will Damon ever get the girl that he wants? Will he ever get the control over her that he's longing to do? Or will not getting what he wants drive him mad?_

_I know, that was kind of horrible. But this is my first story _ever _written on Fan fiction, so please give me a break, alright? I also didn't know whether to put this underneath the show category or put it under the book category. But I put this underneath this category because I know the book more, and I like the book more.\ That's about it. Alright, onto the story._

Chapter One

It was dark, so very, very dark. And it swarmed around me. The only thing that kept me safe was the light that shined down from the street light. I wrapped my arms around me, trying to keep myself safe. But it was Darkness, that was my childhood fear, and it always has been. Being alone also was a fear of mine. This dream had both. Throughout the darkness were so unfamiliar & familiar voices. Caroline, Elena, Bonnie, Meredith, a child's voice that I know that I have heard before, they were all there. There were also so many others. And they were all screaming at me, yielding for help others screaming furiously at me. Then, they all sounded different. Every single one became angry and demonic sounding. Until it just sounded like one person but with so many voices.

_Dark. Its in the dark! Its in the dark! Please, please, don't let me in the dark! It'll kill me! It'll kill me! Please, please, don't let me in the dark! Its there waiting for me! _A child's voice sounded above the rest.. _Please, please, Nichole, don't let me go into the dark! _Nichole? But that's my name. Why would that little girl be talking to me?

"But where are you little girl? I can't find you!" I wanted to say, but instead it came out, " Allison! Allison! Please don't leave me!" My own voice sounded childish, but it didn't sound like my voice. It sounded familiar but it wasn't my voice.

_Nichole! Please, help me! _And then, the voice was gone. I couldn't hear her anymore. Sorrow filled me, to where tears _should've _fell. But none came. I didn't want her to go, I didn't want her to leave me. But it was too late now, she was gone.

The light started blinking, and moving in circles as if a great wind was pushing it but there was no wind. And the started moving closer to me, mille-meter after mille-meter. _Oh, please, please, don't go out! Please! Don't leave me in the dark. Please. _I thought, begging the light that shined over me. But it had done the complete opposite and it went out. The darkness swarmed over my body, covering every inch of it leaving nothing of my body uncovered. It started pulling me, as if to pull me somewhere, feeling like it was trying to pry my soul out of my body. And I had no way to stop it, it was too strong for me. So I gave up. Instead of pulling me apart it took me into a different scene in the dream. Now, I was in a castle, a castle that looked like it should have been in a Renaissance painting. It had white marble walls and flooring. With flowers in pots everywhere. I stood in front of a mirror, with an outer wooden trim that looked like lace. My reflection was smiling back at me even though my lips weren't raised the way they were. That made a shiver go down my spine. It smiled in a way that I didn't like, with an emotion that I didn't recognize. She didn't look at me at all. Her hair was a darkened brown, when my hair was a raven-like black. Her eyes were green showing and overflowing with emotion, when mine was the color of the midnight sky showing no emotion at all. She had a beautiful perfect made body, thin with curves any girl would kill for. When my body was lanky. Skin was a light peach that almost looked pale, mine was exactly pale, and her skin wasn't marked like my body had so many bruises and cuts (caused by my abusive adopted parents). This girl staring back at me was beautiful, as if her whole figure was painted by angels themselves, she wore no more make-up than necessary, and she was beautiful in a graceful and mature kind of way, her eyes filled with an emotion I couldn't place a name on but I knew it was evil. She was dressed in all gold; her hair was pinned up into an odd hairstyle, over it she wore a gold hat. She wore gold eye shadow. And she wore a gold dress, the dress also looked as if it should've belonged to a painting made by the Renaissance. I could see below the dress and these two golden shoes were peeking out of the bottom half of the dress. Her fashion sense was more graceful then mine was. I wore my pajamas in the dream, I could even see them. My pajamas were black and red; a skull with a cracked head with around the skull were roses dripping with blood, the skull had the same smile that this girl in the mirror was giving me. With matching pants, that were red with matching skulls designed all over the pants. And this was my normal taste in fashion, nothing that had anything to do with what that girl was wearing.

"We're going to see…" It broke off even though her lips were still moving, then it started up again, " today. My mother and father don't like them, that is why I'm keeping this a secret. What my parents don't know won't hurt them, right, Nichole?" Her voice, was as graceful as what she wore, and when she spoke she wore that same smile she had greeted me with. I nodded, as if I didn't have control over my own body anymore, like when I entered this dream I lost control of my own being. She began laughing, in a way I didn't like. It was both loud and filled with that same emotion that her eyes held. Her laughter was so loud it had broken the mirror, but the girl stayed there. She was morphing with every word that was spoken. Even though her lips were moving no sound had come out. Her hair was starting to turn black, and her hair started falling out, leaving her hair in big piles of hair on the floor at my feet. The girl might've been an illusion but the hair at my feet wasn't, and even though the hair wasn't attached to her head anymore the hair still changed colors, turning lighter and lighter until it was completely white. I looked up at the girl, when I thought that every piece of hair had completely fallen out. The skull head that I had on my shirt was staring back at me. But unlike the shirt this head wasn't bodiless, her skin and clothing had all dissolved on her body only leaving bones behind. Her lips started moving again, and as she at talked this time her smile seemed to be turning into a frown. "Nichole, Nichole," this voice wasn't the same that I had heard. This time it was a whisper, as if belonging to a ghost, "don't let him into your life. I was a fool for listening to his lies. If you do let him into your life, he will only leave you like I appear to you now. He'll kill you! Don't let him. He came to you when you were young, only a young girl," this ghostly voice seemed to be like it were crying, "only four years of age. And he nearly killed you, only leaving you alive because someone had interfered with his plans. He killed your family and your friends. And now since he's successfully killed everyone that you had loved in the past, he's coming for you. But you are the only one that can stop him. Stop him before he kills everyone that you love now! Stop him! Don't let him weaken you! You have to stop him. His name is…" her voice broke up into parts now. "And he's coming to get you, you may be strong enough to stop him but there's one…. That you need and your friend…is the only one that has it. Please stop him before its too late!" Her voice died and her illusion had disappeared from the broken window.

That was the last thing that I dreamt about before waking up. The sun shined down directly down on me, making it hard to see the room that I was in. At the end of the bed I saw a small figure, a child figure. She was young, around the age of four or five. And she was a pretty young girl. She had tannish brown hair that reached out onto her shoulders, her eyes were a ghostly blue color, and her skin was completely white, as if completely drained of color and as if it had no life to it, her lips were a rosy pink. She looked stern, but her eyes showed of fear. She held a round red ball in front of her, as if trying to hand it to me.

"Come and play with me," she said. But before I could pick myself up she was gone. She had disappeared into thin air, as if there hadn't been a child there at all. And all I could do was sit and stare in astonish at the spot where the young girl was only a few seconds ago.

It wasn't until I heard my adopted mother screaming up to me: "Nichole! Get your butt down here now or else you are going to be late for school! And we're not driving you so…" that I had gotten out of bed. She always talked to me like that, strictly but with those signs in her voice that she had recently been drinking. She hadn't always been like that though, it wasn't until about ten and a half years ago that they had started drinking alcohol and coming home with drugs. But with the years that had past, I guess that I can say that I got used to seeing _both _of my adopted parents coming home like that. Or waking up with them half past out on the kitchen table with two completely empty bottles of alcohol on the table. I'm just surprised that they hadn't gotten themselves killed or even arrested yet with how much they drink.

When I took my clothes and myself into the bathroom I found the counter overflowing with empty bottles of alcohol and packets of drugs left over. Of course, my adopted parents had always been lazy and never cleaned up after themselves. After cleaning up the mess on the counter, I cleaned myself up and then dressed myself. After, I walked down the stairs, ignoring the death glare that my adopted mother was giving me, and made my way out into the driveway. Our house wasn't the _ugliest _on our street but it wasn't the prettiest either. Some of the white paint was peeling and there were also the spots where my cat had tore the paint of himself, I remember how mad Miss Anderson was at me when she found out that the cat had done that to her house, she swore that she would get rid of him but after all this time she hadn't, I guess that she did have a heart after all. There were rose bushes on both sides of the house, one of them which my cat Smokey was sleeping underneath.

I jumped into my car and left. It was a quiet drive to the school, after all I never really liked the radio. Once I was parked I rushed into the school, too bothered to look at the many people moving throughout the parking lot. _Fell's Church High School: Perfect For People Like Elena Gilbert, Horribly Aweful For People Like Nichole Anderson. To Those of You Beware. _No, but she couldn't blame Elena. After all they had been friends once upon a time, before everything went all wrong and Caroline started to hate her at the same time that her parents started coming home drunk. They never hung out since, knowing that people like Elena wouldn't hang out with girls such as herself.

**First Period; Geography:**

I couldn't think straight, I was _so_ tired. It felt like I hadn't been sleeping for days. It was hard to keep myself awake, and even more tougher to keep myself concentrated on what the teacher was saying. In the middle of the class I fell asleep, caused by the fact that I couldn't hold my head up.

"Miss Anderson! Miss Anderson!" I woke up at the sound. When I opened my eyes I noticed that everybody in the room was staring at me. I stared up at the teacher who also stared at me like he was staring at someone who had done something terribly wrong. "Its very rude to fall asleep in class, you're lucky that I don't send you to the principal office where you belong." He turned toward the blackboard again, finishing off a sentence that he had been writing there. "Now as I was saying…" He droned on.

I seemed to doze off while he was talking. If I hadn't been concentrating on other things in the classroom rather than listening to the teacher talk, I probably would have never noticed what was going on, but something scaly slithered past my jeans. And the next thing I knew someone was screaming.

"SNAKES!!!" Someone screamed, jumping out of her chair. I looked down, snakes were slithering all over the place, mice and other types of rodents were pouring out of the desks, and bugs were crawling all over the walls. Along with people screaming and running out the classroom door, pushing the people in front of them out of their way, people fell to the ground nearly getting trampled on.

I was the last to get to my feet and the last to get myself to the door. It was even worse outside, people crammed into the hallways, screaming and being attacked by other types of animals. Some people laid on the grounds looking dead, while the rats ate bites out of their skin, blood drenched their clothes. Others were being eaten alive by many other types of animals, one of the girls that ran past my room had a bird sitting on top of their head eating out of their scalps. Have the animals all gone mad today? As soon as I reached the door, the door closed on me locking me inside the room. I tried to get the door open, moving the door knob rapidly with my hands but it wouldn't move. A hand was placed on my shoulder. I turned around to face a snake head with a human body. The scream that I had been suppressing finally made it out of my mouth. The snake-like thing just smiled down at me, licking its lips with its snake-like tongue.

"You can't leave now, Nichole. The class has just begun. Well, you could _never _leave, not even when you were a little girl. _We will get you and there isn't anything that you can do about it! _He's coming for you, Nichole. And there isn't anything that you can do about it." The snake-like thing bursted out laughing, a menacingly but also a _hiss. _It wasn't until then that I noticed that his scaly hand was gripping onto my hand, its nails were pinned into my skin, they felt like knives that were cutting through my skin. My blood was dripping to the ground, coming from where his hand was piercing my skin.

When I woke up, it was to the pain that was coming from my hand. It hurt, and it wasn't easily ignored. I looked down at my hand, it was bleeding, spilling puddles and puddles of blood onto my desk and my school work. It had been on my left hand, the same hand that the snake-like thing in my dream had been cutting his hand into my skin. I screamed in pain and in bewilderment. The class turned to look at me, seeing the blood coming from my hand. I ran out the door, not waiting for the teacher to dismiss me to the nurse's office. Once there, the nurse saw me immediately. Studying my hand as it continued to bleed. She didn't seem like it was anything to be worried over, she looked at it as if it were a typical cut that you could get from playing in a school playground.

"It's really not that bad, it's not any worse then scrapping your knee on the school property. It's just the bleeding that you should be worried about, I never seen that much blood come from a little cut like that," she said as she took a bandage out of the bandage jar. As she wrapped the bandage around my wrist she continued, "just be careful with that hand. Try not to touch it, or touch anything with it for a while. By tomorrow it should be healed."

I sighed and nodded. Why of all days did these things happen to me

today? I thought over the things that had happened today as I walked to my locker. First, the dream with that Renaissance type castle with that oddly familiar girl that stood in the mirror, what an awful dream that was. Never in my life had any dreams or nightmares been like that, my nightmares _might _have been but never have I felt like I was really there, and that dream was exactly that. I tried to push that thought off as I went on to number two. Second, was that young girl that I had saw when I had awoken from that dream. She was so pale, looking as if she was death itself. But who could've let that little girl in the house when I had been asleep? No one, not at all. My adopted parents weren't that nice to young girls like that anymore, they weren't even that nice to me. And third, that second dream that I had. As I looked over that dream, as if it were happening all over again, I finally knew who that girl was that was who ran past the room, it was Elena? But why Elena? We weren't that close anymore, and never once was she _**ever **_apart of any of my dreams before. I'm glad that there had been only three things that had happened to me, not any more so far. Three was such a little number to me, and I learned to be used to things like that, ever since my real parents had died it seemed like things like this had always happened in my life. But, still, I was glad that it had only been three. In my thoughts, I was begging for no more then three.

As I past by other lockers, trying to get to mine that wasn't that far away anymore, I noticed a girl standing next to my locker, obviously waiting for me. She was small and petite, but the look on her face she looked to have a lot more mental strength than physical strength. She had beautiful red -red that looked a lot more like the color of blood then the type of red hair the color of normal died red hair had- that waved until it stopped right below her chest, she had thick black eyebrows, with red lips that almost matched the color of her hair, she had pale skin that matched the color of my skin that gave her a vampire look to her, she was around 5"4' and she had a long thin body, and she wore all black. I knew that girl anywhere and if I didn't then I would probably be dealing with amnesia, because that girl that stood there had been my best friend ever since I had moved her when I was ten.

"What is it Jen?" I asked, going through my locker and gathered my books for my next period, taking a glimpse of what she was holding.

"You forgot this in class so I thought that I would bring it to you." She unfolded the piece of paper so I could see it. It was my drawing and I knew that because it had stick people in the picture, I was the only one that used stick figurines in my pictures, everybody else wasn't as horrible as I was at art. The picture, though, looked like this: There were two people there, one pointed out that it was me, the other one had just said _him_. The one that was pointed out that said it was me, was being burned alive and being strangled with a snake around my neck. And the other one had its hand raised up as if he was controlling the things that were happening to me in the picture. Above it was written in bold writing was: **He's coming to get you, Nichole. **Which was what that snake thing in my dream said to me, and the dream before that the girl in the mirror had told me that _he _was coming, which reminded me of what the little girl was saying to me _it's in the dark_, they had all meant the same thing. But was this the one that they were talking about? I don't know, but they had all warned me about the same thing so I knew that whatever it was that they were talking about was the truth, meaning I should be on full guard now, especially towards the opposite sex. "Nichole, death isn't funny, and you should know that," she said, bringing me back to reality. I noticed that I was beginning to walk off so I stopped myself from taking another step. "Death isn't something that you want to happen, and you and me know that. We both had someone that we loved taken away from us, you of all people should know the truth." I noticed the tears in her voice, I turned around to face her, as the tears streamed down her cheeks. I remembered now, that her father had died only a few weeks ago. And I can still remember how sad that she had been at her father's funeral. I hugged her, meaning to give her comfort.

"Oh, Jen, I didn't mean it that way," I spoke quietly, not speaking any louder if I had any emotion in my voice that might upset her. "I'm sorry about your father, Jen. He didn't deserve to die, and you don't deserve any pain that it is causing you." I let go of her. "But I didn't mean it that way, and I'm speaking sincerely. I don't think that death is funny." _I didn't even know that I had drew that until you had told me about it. _

"Well, you might as well take it. And let's get out of here," she said, looking at the people who were looking at them as if they were crazy. "I can't stand the way these people are looking at me. As if I'm the crazy one." She snorted.

It was a quiet ride to Jennette's house. I wish that I never heard those words come from her mouth, _On Thursday I'm throwing this party, you should come, you could meet cute boys there. Anybody that's anybody will be there on Thursday. And you're, like, the only one that I didn't have to tell the directions to my house to, because you know where it is! _After that she was laughing hysterically. The worst part of all, is that she was drunk when she had to me that, God I hate that girl when she's drunk! But of course I couldn't say no to her, everybody that was there with us at that time was looking at me with pleading eyes. As I reached the house, I saw that people were coming in through the front door, obviously the party was just beginning. The house was quaint; the house had walls made out of bricks, the roof was made out of sturdy wood that could hold through storms, only about a mile off the ground the chimney stood at the side of the house, it was peeking halfway through the roof, and there were different colored things on top of the roof but they were too far away to see them clearly. As for the bottom half of the house, it looked like a small but ordinary mobile home, and like the roof, the outside of the house was just as dirty. The outside driveway had more than ten cars parked there, of course it was already packed so the other people had parked across the streets, it was hard to tell if I would fit but there was only one parking spot left. The walls of the house were covered in dirt, like someone just went around the house and threw dirt at the walls, the bushes were crammed with people doing who knows what, I could barely see inside the front door and if I tried all I could see were people. This was terrible, usually the Taylor family had their house clean… cleaner than a lot of houses then I know. And since Jennette was drunk, I don't know how worse things would get. I wasn't sure why I was here either. I hated parties and I hate crowds that were at parties. But that's when I saw his face, his face of all faces, I was surprised to see him here… especially at this sort of party. _Matt Honeycutt. _Along with Elena, he had been one of my friends before everything in my life had changed, and now… We never spoke to each other since he started dating Elena. He caught my stare and looked at me as if I were something that he had missed for years. I saw his lips moving but he might've been talking to the person next to him, who was now staring at him oddly. I ignored it as I got out of the car and walked into the house, it was hard to move when all these people were there. I looked through the people, looking for Jennette. I saw her near the punch table with a small group of people. Her eyes could barely stay open as they droned on a subject. When she saw me she instantly walked toward me, breaking off in mid sentence, looking at me as if I had saved her from something.

"So, how're you liking the party so far?" she asked, holding a cup of some creamy orange colored drink that smelled awful. Without a guess I knew what that was.

"Jen, I just got here. And," I looked around the house, there was trash everywhere. And the lights were blinking rapidly on and off, giving me a headache whenever I looked at them. And the rest of the room was only lit with a lamp that didn't have enough light to cover the whole downstairs, we were in the dark half of the room. But I could see the drunk smile on Jennette's face. The rest of the house was hard to see because of how dark it was, people in the other half of the room were hard to see, "it doesn't look like you should be holding this party. Does your parents know about this?" I saw her smile turn into a frown.

"No. But what they don't know won't hurt them, right? And if your so worried about that why don't you leave? I don't want any party crashers at my house," she said, moving her hands as if trying to shoo me out.

"Fine."

I pushed my way through the crowd, ignoring the people that were sneering at me and the people that were giving me unpleasant looks. Pushing through the crowd got me to the back door, that wasn't how I planned it but it was another escape and I didn't want to go back through that crowd again. I let out a sigh, and walked outside. I couldn't leave her though, she's drunk and who knows what worse things that could happen to a teenager that was drunk and her parents didn't know that she was holding a party in their house. I couldn't find an answer to that question.

"Nichole, I knew that I would find you out here," Matt Honeycutt said, stepping outside only a few minutes after I had. Was he following me or something?

"What do you want Matt?" I snapped at him. I didn't mean to be so mean to him, especially to him. I should've been more surprised that he was talking to me again. Its just that I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone at the time.

"I'm sorry. If I knew that you were in this type of mood I wouldn't have began to talk to you at all." He turned around on his heels and then began to walk away.

"No, Matt, wait!" I said unnervingly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I should've been more happy that you're talking to me again."

He turned around, this time I saw sorrow in his eyes, but he wore a mask over his face, showing no emotion at all. "Nichole, I didn't know that you thought that. I mean, _I _haven't been ignoring _you_. I thought that _you _were ignoring _me_. Because Elena and I both thought that you didn't like that the fact that I was dating Elena."

"What?! I'm not jealous of Elena, and I never will be. How could you think that?" I didn't let him answer. Instead, I continued. "I thought that _you both _were ignoring me!" I couldn't help but laugh. "I can't believe this at all! We were both afraid that the other one was ignoring us." I quieted my laughing when it had nearly knocked me off of the tree.

"Another reason is that… you changed over the years, you aren't the girl that we befriended."

"Yeah, but you don't understand! People change, Matt. It's in their nature. And the reason I changed into the person I am today is because of another reason, because I lost my family. I lost my family Matt-"

"Elena had the same thing happen to her and she never changed like you did." It came out more gruff then I wanted it to be.

"Matt, you still don't understand though," I said as I jumped down from the tree. "Elena doesn't remember anything from her past, like I do. I may not remember every single detail, but," I sighed before continuing, never in my lifetime had I _ever_ told anyone about this and it was hard getting the words out of my lips, especially to someone that I haven't been talking to for a couple of years now, "but, I watched it happen. I saw my parents laying there killed right in front of my eyes. And there wasn't anything that I could do about it…" I hadn't continued, I _couldn't_. The tears were coming out to fast now, making it impossible for me to speak.

Matt wrapped his arms around my waist. Trying to comfort me. I tried to avoid the memories that were trying to come to the surface, I tried to avoid them, but the strength that I used on it was useless and they surfaced. It was torture thinking about it, as if my past was repeating itself all over again. And there was no way to stop them. By the time I came back to reality I turned around to see that the sun was mid way down. I can't believe I wasted that much time, Miss Anderson is going to kill me! Maybe she wouldn't notice… Who am I kidding?

"Would you like me to drive you home?" Matt asked me, bringing me back to reality. I'm glad that he had, those memories of my parents were lurking in the my thoughts somewhere, and there wasn't a doubt that I would see them again.

"No, Matt. I can't. I have my car parked out in the street."

"I'm sure that Jennette could do that favor for you. And you don't look good, I owe it to you." He did? For what? For yelling at him like the way I did? But I couldn't fight with him, I was too sleepy, I could barely keep my eyes open.

He guided me into the house through the back door, I nearly stumbled over my own feet. The house was nearly empty now, Jennette was past out in the middle of the floor. She obviously had been drinking too much. As I passed through the house, I noticed how trashed the house actually was. Jennette was definitely going to hear about this in the morning from her parents. It was awful, and I felt bad for the girl that was past out on the ground. And I should've really helped her into her room at least. But I couldn't, if I stopped walking I was going to pass out myself. And I could barely keep _myself_ on my feet, I couldn't hold another person. It was so dark outside, I could barely see anything, I didn't notice the car that he put me into.

It was a quiet rid to my house, its not like that I didn't get enough quietness in my own car or even my own home. All my life had been quiet, and it annoyed me. It was truly a terrible thing. But before I could speak, I noticed something odd outside my window. It took my concentration off of thinking of something to say to break this silence. It should've been harder to see it in this type of darkness. But it hadn't been. I saw the shadow before it had disappeared behind a house. It sent a chill down my spine. I noticed that it had been in a shape of a person.

I _needed _her, and I _needed _her right now. I sensed her at the party, I couldn't get her scent out of my thoughts. And now I was following her home. I caught a quick glimpse at her before she had disappeared down another block. Her eyes were… green? No, but they hadn't been. They were blue. Electric blue, an odd color for eyes of a human.

Had I wasted my time following a girl that I had thought to be someone else? No, I don't waste time. She might not be the _exact _girl that I had thought she was, but that girl had the same essence as _she _had. And the same smell coming from her blood that _she _had. And I wouldn't let her slip through my fingers again. I had once… but that was then. And this is now. And I wouldn't allow the same thing to happen again.

Review and message me please, without them I won't continue the story. Please tell me what you think of it, if not then that is alright. Just please review and message so I can continue it. I don't know about you, but I like it so far. Oh, and I've noticed that a lot of people have been adding songs to their stories, so _if you have any ideas for songs then message._


End file.
